Digimon Tamers: The fighters and the Role Models
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: In an alternate Tamers world, Takato and Guilmon, both street fighters, meets with role models, Rika and Renamon. How will fate turn out?
1. An Alterative Tamer's World

Throughout the universe and the cosmos there are many different timelines, but some are parallel to worlds well known, such as this one.

In this reality, the Tamer's world, everyone was different in one-way or another.

Most of the humans were now teenagers, around the age of eighteen years, give or take, while their Digimon partners took on entirely different personalities compared to the original ones.

In a small alleyway, Kazu watched in horror as his Guardromon fell to the ground in defeat, before he looked up to see a tall figure looking down at him and his fallen Digimon.

And while many would think it to be Rika and Renamon, it was not.

In actuality, it was Takato and Guilmon, but they looked different compared to the kind hearted heroes from the original Tamer's universe.

Takato still wore his yellow goggles, but had a head bandana behind it.

He wore a red sleeveless jacket, a black shirt underneath and wore a pair of black coloured trousers.

Guilmon too looked completely different as he was taller than Takato, about an inch taller than Renamon, and had a muscular body, strong arms and a six pack stomach, while bandages that were in a cross patched pattern covered his arms and a torn brown scarf adorned around his neck.

"Man, Takato, why do you make Guilmon strong? Isn't he already strong as it is?" Kazu complained.

"We're fighters, Kazu. The stronger the Digimon and humans are, the more fun we have in fighting." Takato said in reply.

"Sorry for all that, Guardromon." Guilmon apologized as he knelt down to his defeated opponent, before he commented as he held out his right hand and helped his friend up. "It's good to see you Digivolved and all, but you lack in speed with all that metal."

"I should've expected much from the Digimon who defeated the Digimon King and Cyberdramon. No wonder they are after your blood." Kenta said in reply.

"Let them come. We can take them on anytime." Takato said in a confident tone, before he and Guilmon then picked up a pair of duffel bags and told Kazu and Gadardromon. "And train hard you two. We can't wait to fight again."

And with that, they walked away from the site.

They were fighters sure, but they were also homeless as well, but they don't mind traveling across Japan, as long as they had each other and their strength.

But even that wasn't enough to help them run from their dark past.

As Takato and Guilmon continued to walk away, the pair turned their eyes up and both looked in the sky in thoughts of a certain someone and their Digimon they have to find and defeat.

-Meanwhile-

While Takato and Guilmon were alone in the world, Henry and Terriermon had inherited their father's company and were now keeping an eye out on any troublesome Digimon that would usually come out from the Digital World and cause chaos.

But before they could find out whom, they always found every Digimon who enetered their world defeated, leaving behind their Data.

"You don't think it could be them do you?" Terriermon asked.

"Yes. The wandering Tamer and his Digimon no less." Said Henry in reply.

"Mr Wong?" A female voice asked, making him and Terriermon turn to see Jeri Kato, who was Henry's secretary, approach them.

"The new program of tracking down Digi-Fields is complete, sir." She said in a loyal and respectful tone, making Henry have to ask. "And I suspect it will also pick up the wandering Digimon and his Tamer?"

"Yes. When the next Digi-field comes, there is no doubt that those two would seek a fight." Jeri replied, only to then ask. "It will come with a new teleported that you can go through to reach them before they leave again. We really need Takato and Guilmon's help, right?"

"Yes Jeri, excellent work. Get it ready soon because I bet the next field will come soon." Henry instructed as he swung his chair around to look out of the window, making Jeri nod and bow in reply.

As Henry gazed upon Shinjuku, it gave him time to think.

He had heard rumors of Takato and Guilmon, thinking they could help them protect the Real World and the Digital World.

The only question was would they help him willingly or not?

As for Rika, she had followed her mother's path and became a well-known fashion and role model, falling in love with the camera and the spotlight.

And this Rika tended to wear the greatest female clothing to take some snapshots of her for magazines and all that.

She also did some poses to show off her stuff, as she wasn't afraid to hide her body or emotions.

After her recent show, Rika was sitting on a chair, dressed in a red short dress and high heel shoes.

Her long hair free from her hair band and went all the way down to her back.

"She should be back by now. Maybe she is on TV." Rika thought aloud, as she sat down, picked the up remote and turned on her TV set.

You can probably guess what Renamon's role was.

Yes, a nude model.

On TV, it showed her coming on stage wearing a dressing gown, that was until she slipped it off, showing her nudity to the photographers, with nothing but confidence.

She had EE Sized white breasts with pink nipples, a huge butt and a sexy vagina, which she was more than happy to show off as the foxy Digimon then laid on a bed or slid around a pole for her photographers to snap at.

But that was just a program, making Rika smirk, as Renamon appear behind her, showing she was still naked.

"You seem to be having fun." Rika commented in a friendly tone, only for Renamon to say in an upset tone. "How come you get to be a fashion role model, showing off those clothes and swimwear while I have to show off my entire body?"

"Because you're a Digimon and Digimon don't wear clothes." Rika reminded her partner, while trying to calm her friend.

"I know... but still..." Renamon moaned as she slumped on the sofa, making Rika say as she smiled. "Cheer up. At least you're famous. No one could touch you."

"I guess. But still... I would like to meet one Digimon who could be my mate." Renamon confessed, dreamily gazing at the ceiling at the thought of a strong and handsome Digimon to come and sweep her off her feet before claiming her as his.

"Yeah. It would be nice to have a date." Rika agreed, as she looked at the ceiling too.

As both girls dreamed on, little did they know that these two role models would soon meet the boys of their dreams: the Wandering Tamer and his Digimon.


	2. A Rival Battle

In the dark regions of the city, there was a destroyed building where the Matsuki Bakery once stood.

And standing before it was Takato and Guilmon, both had solemn expressions on their faces as Takato then put a flower on the ruins of the building.

"This is where it all began, Guilmon. From the moment I created you..." Takato said.

Guilmon only nodded silently, as he too remembered those dark times.

'Mother... father... I swear we will find them at all cost...' Takato thought sadly.

However Takato then he sensed a familiar presence, making him call out. "Guilmon!"

Guilmon looked up to see a small fireball headed his direction, but just moved his head to the side, easily avoiding the attack.

"A sneak attack? I know you could do better than that, Impmon." Guilmon called out, causing a certain purple Digimon leap out and confront the pair.

"Damn. I was hoping that would work." Impmon snarled.

"Impmon, did you come all the way out here just for a rematch?" Takato asked in an unimpressed tone, before he stated. "You're no better than Ryo and Cyberdramon."

"Oh, this isn't about hatred. It's about being the strongest for me. Besides, you're the ones who spared my life remember?" Impmon asked back, making Guilmon say. "Because we know you can change, like BlackRenamon did."

"Well I am not letting you two walk away again. Accept my challenge!" Impmon called as he got into his fighting stance.

"May as well..." Takato sighed.

With his Tamer's approval, Guilmon smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Sure. Let's see if you have improved." The red dragon Digimon said as he got up from his spot and went into a fighting pose too.

At this, both Digimon charged and slammed their fists to each other.

This created a shockwave of wind that brushed over an unworried Takato, who continued to watch as Impmon then tried to exchange punches and kicks that were all blocked out by Guilmon's quick speed and reflexes.

Seeing close range wasn't working, Impmon then leapt back and threw a fireball at Guilmon, only for the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark to smack the sphere of flames back at Impmon with his tail.

As the fireball headaed back, Impmon managed to dodge the attack, before ducking quickly as Guilmon had began to fire back with his Pyro Sphere attack.

While Impmon continued to avoid Guilmon's shots, Takato thought. 'I can tell Impmon has defiantly improved, but Guilmon has been training throughout his whole life so he doesn't know how to give up.'

-Meanwhile-

As Guilmon and Impmon remained in combat, it was far more peaceful with Rika and Renamon, who were heading back home.

"Relax. No one will find us here." Rika reassured her naked Digimon partner.

"I hope so because I have nothing to cover myself with. I'm always exposing myself." Renamon replied, still desiring to get the chance to wear anything as elegant as Rika would dress in.

"But you're used to it on TV." Rika said in reply.

But before Renamon could reply, the pair stopped and looked in shock and confusion as a grey mist started coming out from the alleyway.

Confused, Rika asked. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but it's heading straight for us!" Renamon panicked in reply as the mist then covered and consumed them.

-Back to the battle-

Impmon skidded back, getting frustrated while Guilmon just stood in place with a calm expression on his face.

"Damn you! You're not even trying are you?" Impmon snarled.

Takato smiled at this.

"Should I be? You have improved. But you need more than frustration and anger to win this fight." Guilmon commented in reply, making Impmon snap. "Oh yeah? Speak for yourself! You would get angry and frustrated if you go against them!"

Takato and Guilmon frowned at this.

"Then in that case, we'll have to control our anger when we do confront them." Guilmon replied.

"THEN TRY IT!" Impmon shouted as he leapt up and kicked Guilmon in the neck.

But to Impmon's shock, the attack had no effect, making him say in a shocked tone. "It... it can't be... I put everything I had in that kick!"

"Guilmon, I think we should end this now. Digi Modify. Power activate!" Takato said as he then swiped a DigiCard through the side of his D-Power.

Guilmon felt stronger, before he dashed forward and slammed his fist into Impmon's stomach, causing his rival to gasp in pain and fall to his knees.

Clutching his stomach as he tried to get up, Guilmon stared down at Impmon and told him. "It seems it's over."

"I'd say." Came a voice from above.

The three looked up to see a black furred Renamon, who had smaller breasts compared to Renamon's and wore red gloves, leap down from the buildings, where she landed by Impmon's side and then helped him up.

"BlackRenamon..." Impmon groaned as he sat up again. "I'd almost had him."

"Hmph. I wish" BlackRenamon smirked.

"Long time no see BlackRenamon." Takato said as he and Guilmon approached the pair.

"Yes. It has been a while my friends." BlackRenamon said, before she told the pair. "It's thanks to you two that I am allowed to go around with my free will."

Curious, Takato asked BlackRenamon in all seriousness. "So you find any clues?"

"No... I cannot find them in the Real World, but I'll keep searching for you two." BlackRenamon replied, before the dark furred vixen suggested. "Maybe I better take Impmon with me as a training partner."

"Good idea. Under your guidance he could be an excellent fighter. Had to say, he nearly had me." Guilmon said in reply.

"Nearly?" Laughed BlackRenamon, before a familiar feeling overcame her.

"A Digi-Field has been opened!" BlackRenamon called out.

"Then a stronger Digimon could appear." Guilmon said, looking in the direction where Rika and Renamon were.

"Let's go!" Takato commanded as the four made their way to the site, unaware someone had been monitoring their battle.

-Back at Henry's company-

"They are good" Terriermon said, for he and Henry had saw everything.

"Yes but they are heading to the Digital Field. And now we will get to them. Prepare the teleporter. We're heading out" Henry instructed, which made Jeri nod in reply.

"As you wish." She replied, hoping Henry would be able to get what he wanted and not get harmed in the process.


	3. The Pair United

Trapped in the Digital Field, Rika and Renamon were trying their hardest to escape with no such luck, making Rika ask in a somewhat worried tone. "What's with this fog?"

"I don't think this is a fog." Renamon replied, her tone matching the same worry as Rika's, before a shadowy figure appeared from the fog, heightening their worry.

"Who's there?" Renamon called out, receiving her reply in the form of a Gorillamon to appear before the foxy Digimon as he glared down at Rika and Renamon.

"So I am against you?" Gorillamon growled, before he then roared and started banging on his chest.

"A Digimon?" Gasped Rika, before she stated. "I thought Renamon was the only Digimon around."

"No there are others. You just haven't seen others. You've only met me." Renamon said in reply, before the Gorillamon interrupted the pair as he roared aggressively, held out his hand cannon and fired a blast of energy at Rika and Renamon, making the pair cry out as they barely managed to avoid the blast.

As Rika got up, she watched in worry as Gorillamon turned his attention to Renamon, who was truly terrified.

"Renamon! Look out!" Rika cried out.

Gorillamon charged again, only for Renamon to move out of the way as Gorillamon slammed his fist to the wall.

Pulling his fist out of the wall, Gorillamon turned to face Renamon and demanded. "What's wrong with you? Why won't you fight?"

"Fight? But I cannot. I'm only a model. I don't know how to fight!" Renamon said in reply, trying to reason with the Digimon.

"You can't fight? Then you're a disgrace to us Digimon!" Gorillamon shouted as he aimed his cannon at Renamon once again and fired several blasts at the vixen Digimon.

But even tough Renamon wasn't one to fight, she was still a Digimon and had grace and speed that allowed her to avoid the attacks.

"Renamon, make a break for it!" Rika called out, making Renamon nod as she and Rika began to run away, causing Gorillamon to shout. "You cannot run forever!"

"I don't know unless I try!" Renamon called back as she kept running.

But then, to her misfortune, Renamon tripped on a bin lid and fell to the ground.

"Renamon!" Rika yelled in concern as she turned back and ran over to her fallen partner to help her up.

"I am sorry, Rika." Renamon said in fear as Gorillamon caught up to them, making the foxy Digimon then state. "I'm not very useful to you."

"Don't say that. You're my best friend." Rika said in a sincere tone. "And if this is the end, I'm glad I had a friend like you to share in my life."

Gorillamon held out his cannon at the pair, preparing to finish them both off.

However, before Gorillamon could fully charge his attack, he was attacked first.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Dark Diamond Storm!"

Several fireballs and a barrage of black coloured crystals then hit Gorillamon in the back, causing him to roar out in pain, before he fell to his knees, amazing both Rika and Renamon that they had been saved.

And with Gorillamon down, they could see Takato, Guilmon, BlackRenamon and Impmon running in.

"More Digimon? And a human?" Rika asked in shock and then in surprise when she saw Takato.

"Little sister!?"

Looking among the group, Renamon spotted BlackRenamon, making both Digimon stare at each other as BlackRenamon thought in awe. 'My older sister?'

"What is she doing here?" BlackRenamon asked herself, breaking the silence and making Impmon ask her. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she is my older sister. She doesn't fight, but instead role models, naked. I mean seriously..." BlackRenamon said.

"Gorillamon eh? Not much of a challenge." Takato commented, which caused Gorillamon to look up at the intruders, before he aimed his cannon at them.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon quickly called out as he unleashed a single fireball that shot out of his maw and into Gorillamon's cannon, causing it to erupt from the unstable energies being forced inside it, before Gorillamon's being exploded and was then Deleted.

And with his victory, Guilmon then absorbed the Data, while all Renamon looked at him in awe.

With their fight over, the field died down and everything became clear again, making Takato turn his attention to Rika.

"You alright?" He asked as he helped Rika to her feet, while BlackRenamon helped her sister up.

"Ye... yeah, I am fine..." Rika replied, as she couldn't help but blush from the combination of Takato's looks, assistance and personality.

Curious, Takato asked Rika. "So you're a Tamer as well, but why didn't your Digimon just defeat that Gorillamon? She looks tough."

"We're not fighters. Renamon doesn't know how to fight." Rika said sadly.

"Oh I see." Takato replied, looking at the saddened Renamon, who felt helpless that she had put Rika in such danger and was unable to protect her, making the vixen Digimon say. "I'm not a Digimon. I'm a disgrace."

"Don't say that, sis." BlackRenamon said, trying to cheer her up.

But her encouragement failed to reach Renamon, as she stated. "But it's true. I cannot fight. Gorillamon said I was a disgrace to all Digimon because I cannot fight."

"I'd say." Impmon commented, only to receive a smack on the head by both Guilmon and BlackRenamon.

"Ow! What was that for?" Impmon cried, rubbing his wound.

"She is still my sister! Don't say mean things about her!" BlackRenamon scolded.

"And with proper training and all that, she can be a force to be reckoned with." Guilmon added.

Everyone just stared at Guilmon in surprise, excluding Takato, who smiled.

"Right." Takato said as he agreed with his Digimon partner. "What she needs is proper training and then she'll be ready to take on anything."

Renamon smiled at their encouraging words, which made Rika smile too.

"That was very kind of you" Rika said, before she decided to introduce herself. "By the way, my name's Rika Nonaka."

"I'm Takato Matsuki." Takato said.

"I'm Guilmon." Guilmon said, holding out his hand to shake Renamon's, however she hesiasted and blushed, causing the red dragon Digimon to ask. "What's wrong?"

"She's a bit shy." BlackRenamon told Guilmon as she turned to her sister and reassured her. "Go on sis. He won't bite."

"I know." Renamon replied, still blushing, before she summoned the courage and shook Guilmon's hand. "I'm Renamon, the nude role model."

"I can tell." Guilmon said in reply, trying his best not to stare at Renamon's naked body.

"Is that the reason why she is naked?" Takato then asked Rika, only to turn to Black Renamon.

"Then again, you don't cover much over yourself." He commented.

"At least I wear gloves." BlackRenamon replied. "And Guilmon and Impmon both wears scarves."

Not wanting to cause any troubles, Renamon then spoke up. "It's ok, I'm used to it."

"And I am a fashion role model." Rika said, before she had to ask Takato. "But why did that Digimon appear?"

"Because of the Digital Field that opens both in the Real World and Digital Worlds." Said another voice, making them all turn to see another human with another Digimon.

"Who are you?" Takato asked, while Guilmon got into a fighting stance, just in case the pair wanted to challenge him.

"Henry Wong, founder of the Wong Cooperation." Henry replied, before saying. "And don't worry. I am not the enemy."

"But I have been searching for you two for a while now." He then said, turning his attention to Takato and Guilmon.

Curious, Takato had to ask. "Why are you searching for us?"

"For help." Henry said, before he told Takato. "I'll tell you more when we get back to our base."

However, as the boys were leaving, Rika suddenly called out to them.

Both boys and Guilmon looked at her, curious as to what she wanted, in which Rika requestesd. "Take me and Renamon with you. We too want to know what's going on."

Feeling as though her sister was getting into something she didn't truly understand, BlackRenamon decided to step in. "But..."

"Yes. I want to go too!" Renamon pleaded, making BlackRenamon sigh, knowing her sister had made up her mind.

Not expecting so many guests, Henry said in reply. "Very well then. Just grab onto Takato and Guilmon and we'll teleport you all to our base."

Rika nodded, before she wrapped her arms around Takato's waist, while Renamon did the same with Guilmon, which caused both humans and Digimon to blush at this, but kept calm.

"Jeri, I have them. Teleport us back." Henry then said through an earpiece, before the five of them disappeared, leaving Impmon and BlackRenamon alone.

"Renamon..." BlackRenamon then spoke, before she felt Impmon's hand gently rub up and down her thigh, making her look down to see him smiling at her.

"Don't worry. Your sister is in safe hands." Impmon stated. "Guilmon won't let anything happen to her."

BlackRenamon smiled at Impmon's reassurance, before she looked to the sky and thought. 'I hope you're right Impmon.'


	4. Filled on the Situation

Back at the Wong Cooperation, Henry begin showing slides of what wass happening with the Digital Fields, the Digital World and the connection between it and the Real World, which amazed Rika, while Takato remained calm and collected.

"As you can see, someone has opened a doorway to the Digital World and the Real World. That is how many Digimon get into the Real World and cause problems. But we believe someone is using this to their advantage." Henry explained.

"However, we don't know who." Jeri added as she stood beside Henry and Terriermon.

"So when did this all happen?" Asked Rika as she, Renamon, Takato and Guilmon sat on a couch opposite them.

"It happened when you first met your Digimon." Jeri said in reply, before telling the four. "And whoever is sending them is coming from the Digital World. It's used to be peaceful, but due to an unknown pair..."

At this, Takato and Guilmon frowned as if they had a pretty good idea who they are.

"It is because of this unknown pair that somehow sealed away the Sovereigns of the Digital World and took it over for themselves. Many good Digimon like you two managed to escape, some went to humans, while some went into hiding." Terriermon said.

"But the bad Digimon formed an alliance with this new enemy." Henry said. "And those who went into hiding, were eventually captured and put into slavery. I am looking for a group of Tamers to help enter the Digital World, find the pair who are causing all this and stop them. That is where you two come in, Takato and Guilmon."

Getting through the situation, Takato spoke up and asked.

"So what can we do?"

"Well, you two know how to fight as a team. I can fight as well and we can ask your rival Impmon for assistance and your friend BlackRenamon is already helping you. We began searching for others, such as Kazu and Kenta so they can help as well. We need a full force if we gonna take out whoever's behind all of this." Terriermon replied, making Henry nod in agreement with his Digimon partner's words.

"I know you all were willing to save the Digital World and stop these 'two' but..." Guilmon replied, before saying. "But we don't want any of you involved. This is our fight alone."

Hearing that, everyone turned to both Takato and Guilmon as they were confused as to why the pair wanted to fight alone.

"We know who we are up against but I don't want any of you getting in the way. It's true we are after them but it's personal..." Takato said.

"I know how you feel and I know how it all happened with you but you've gotta help us on this." Jeri replied, hoping to reason with the pair.

However, it didn't seem to work as Takato replied darkly. "And get yourselves destroyed as well?"

"We're not going down without a fight." Henry reassured.

Takato and Guilmon went silent again as Rika and Renamon looked at them in concern as they both knew that something was wrong, something that the pair were hiding.

"Please. We need your help!" Jeri then begged.

"Perhaps..." Takato thought aloud, before saying in a serious tone. "We tag along on your adventure, no one fights those two but us."

Henry nodded in understanding and replied. "They are as much of our enemy as of yours'."

While she was glad Takato and Guilmon was to be working with her, Renamon was still somewhat confused and had to ask. "So who are we up against? "I mean, I think you know who they are. So come on. Tell us. Who are they? What did they do to make your life so sad?"

"Yeah, come on. Tell us!" Rika pleaded.

But Takato and Guilmon remained silent.

"Alright then, it's settled." Henry interrupted, breaking the awkward silence as he wished to respect Takato and Guilmon and their past. "Takato and Guilmon, you have permission to train for the time being to prepare you for the upcoming battles."

"In the meantime, Jeri, please lead Miss Nonaka and Miss Renamon out. They need to return to their ordinary lives since Renamon cannot fight." Henry then said as he left the room.

"Yes sir." Jeri replied loyally, just before Henry's departure, before turning to Rika and Renamon.

"Come on you two." Jeri then said as she led Rika and Renamon out.

But as they left, Rika and Renamon looked at Takato and Guilmon, who were left in silent.

-Afterwards-

Takato and Guilmon were back in the alleyway again with BlackRenamon and Impmon, in which Takato told them what Henry had told them.

"So they are in the Digital World? Your sworn enemies?" Impmon asked.

Guilmon nodded, before replying. "And we're not alone. Henry is bringing out other Tamers to fight their dark armies as well. This should be our battle alone!"

"Calm down, Guilmon. Look, I know you and Takato don't like fighting alongside others but I have to agree with Henry. This is one fight we have to work together. This is more than vengeance. They put all of the Digital World in peril." BlackRenamon said, much to Takato and Guilmon's disagreement.

"What? You agree as well?" Asked Takato, surprised.

"Hey, even I don't like fighting alongside others but when there's a bigger crisis going on, I put my pride on the line and fight." Impmon replied, surprising Guilmon.

"And besides, I am not letting Guilmon get the..." He continued, before looking behind the pair. "Hey BlackRenamon, why is your sister here?"

Takato, Guilmon and BlackRenamon all turned around to see Rika and Renamon behind them.

"Renamon, what are you're doing here?" Asked BlackRenamon, while Renamon just turned to Guilmon and suddenly got on her hands and knees.

"Please... train me! I will do whatever you say and endure whatever I must to become stronger." She begged.

"Wha...?" Guilmon and BlackRenamon said together as both were confused by the foxy Digimon's actions and words.

Curious, Impmon asked. "What's your game?"

"I am a Digimon too. I cannot just stand on the sidelines while you guys fight for all of us. I wish to fight with you as well. But all I did was pose and model. I need some fighting tips. Please, Guilmon, BlackRenamon... I am begging you. Please help me get the strength I need to protect this world and those I love!" Renamon replied, remaining on her hands and knees.

"I am asking to be trained too." Rika said to Takato, followed up by saying as she knelt before the boy. "I want to help as well. I don't want to be useless anymore. Please help me make Renamon a fighter too."

"Aww... man!" Impmon sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess we have no choice." Takato said and then sighed in defeat, knowing the pair wouldn't stop until they gave in, which made him respect their determination. "Alright, we'll train you both."

Hearing that, Rika and Renamon asked in hopeful tones. "Really?"

"Yeah, sisters should help each other. Besides, we need all the help we can get." BlackRenamon replied, before facing Guilmon and asking. "Right Guilmon?"

"Fine. We'll help you train." Guilmon said, which caused Renamon to leap up and hug him in a warm embrace.

"Oh thank you!" Renamon cried, hugging him with joy, while Rika hugged Takato in thanks, making both boys just look on in confusion.

The weeks were slow but surely.

At first Renamon wasn't any good in fighting whatsoever.

All she did was deliver weak punches and kicks to both Guilmon and BlackRenamon that didn't affect them.

But in due time, Renamon began to grow stronger as she gained more speed and strength as Guilmon and BlackRenamon helped with push-ups (with them sitting on her back), pulling heavy rocks with her arms and legs tied to it and then sparring.

Renamon managed to learn both Diamond Storm and other attacks as well, while Takato helped Rika in using her D-Power to Digivolve Renamon and use the DigiCards to make Renamon stronger.

Both Rika and Renamon were greatly deep in gratitude for Takato and Guilmon for training them, referring to them as 'Master' during their training in a show of respect.

But inside their hearts, they knew they were finding themselves falling in love with the pair, however though, neither wanted to admit it to them just yet, not when they knew Takato and Guilmon were hiding something to almost everyone around them.

But after a rough two weeks, Rika and Renamon's training was finished.

"All of you. Thank you very much." Rika said as she and Renamon bowed in thanks for the help they had received.

"No worries. It's the least we can do." Takato smiled; glad to see Rika and Renamon happy.

"See? With training, even you two can be force to be reckoned with." Impmon added, making Guilmon nod and state in reply. "And with more training, you two can help us save the Digital World."

"Oh we will! Thank you both so much and I hope we be together all the time, Master." Renamon smiled as she and Rika then walked off, filled with joy and a new found confidence.

But as Rika and Renamon left, Takato and Guilmon were puzzled from Renamon saying 'together all the time' but shook it off as he and Guilmon felt something coming.

"What is it?" BlackRenamon asked, sensing it too.

"Ryo and Cyberdramon are back. This could get ugly." Guilmon said in reply.

"Epically with their hatred for us." Takato added in all seriousness as he and the others remained in place, wondering when their enemies would turn up.


	5. Against a Vengeful Tamer and Digimon

As Rika and Renamon were making their way home, Renamon couldn't help but be happier that she has learned some form of fighting.

"I've never been so happier than all my life." Renamon said as she did some practice kicks in the air, making Rika smile at her Digimon partner.

"Yeah, but be careful because your boobs can really move when you kick and punch." She teased.

"Hahaha. True. But my nakedness may help me win my battles" Renamon joked, before adding slyly. "And something tells me you wish you could be naked around a certain Tamer."

Rika was caught by surprise at Renamon's words, making her blush before countering. "At least you can be naked around a certain Digimon all the time."

But before Renamon could counter, she sensed something was wrong and it was back to where they left Takato, Guilmon, Impmon and BlackRenamon. "What's that? I sense some anger over there."

"And it's coming from where Takato were. We've gotta go back!" Rika said, making Renamon nod in reply, before both turned and ran back to see if their friends were all right.

Back to the gang…

Takato, Guilmon, Impmon and BlackRenamon found themselves facing a pale skinned boy with brown hair, dark clothing and a look of serious anger on his face.

Next to him was a digimon that was filled with hatred in his soul.

"Ryo and Cyberdramon." BlackRenamon said. "Once former Digimon King and champion who were crushed by Takato and Guilmon easily."

"Matsuki, I finally found you and this time you will not leave here in one piece!" Ryo snapped, making Cyberdramon snarl in agreement.

"You two never give up do you?" Takato said "And we have no time for your 'games' right now".

"Well you won't like THIS game!" Cyberdramon snarled, charging at Guilmon who dodged the attack.

"Some has serious rage. But you won't beat me like that." Guilmon commented.

"Prepare to be destroyed, Dino Brat!" Cyberdramon yelled as he slashed his claw at Guilmon who blocked it with his arm.

"This fight will see to your last, Matsuki!" Ryo yelled as he faced off against Takato, throwing a punch, which Takato block with his hand.

"I really don't have time for this but if you wanna fight me, so be it." Takato said, before he punched Ryo.

Ryo then kicked Takato back, but Takato skidded back a little, unfazed.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon roared as he fired burst of energy that had the power to delete a Digimon easily, only for Guilmon to dodge each blast, before he leapt, span and kicked his opponent in the face, knocking Cyberdramon down.

Meanwhile, Ryo had gotten back at Takato, grabbing him by jacket and was about to rapidly punch him, however, Takato kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to let go and allowing Takato to then deliver a swift punch to Ryo.

Following his human partner, Cyberdramon got up again in serious anger and restored to use his Cyber Nail, which hit Guilmon, causing Guilmon to skid back a little.

Cyberdramon grinned nastily as he thought he did some damage, but his grin faded when Guilmon turned back to him, showing he was unharmed.

As the fights continued, Impmon and BlackRenamon were watching from the sides, making BlackRenamon comment. "It's clear that Takato and Guilmon has the advantage cause none of Ryo and Cyberdramon's attacks are getting any effect."

"Yeah, but Ryo and Cyberdramon are up to something so they better watch out." Impmon replied, sensing something was up as he and BlackRenamon continued to watch as Ryo and Cyberdramon were knocked back once again, while Takato and Guilmon just stood.

"None of this is working." Said Cyberdramon, making a dark smile appear on Ryo's face.

"Then it's time to fight dirty" He told Cyberdramon as he took out a Black Card, shocking Takato and Guilmon.

"Hey, that's a Black Card and those are forbidden!" Takato called suddenly.

"I don't care. Digi Modify! Death Seal activate!" Ryo exclaimed as he slashed the card through his D-Power, causing Cyberdramon to clutch his head and let out loud agonized roars, before he was consumed in an arua of thick darkness.

"Stop! Whatever you're doing, you cannot use it!" Takato called out.

But his warning was just ignored as Cyberdramon then took control of the darkness and said in a wicked tone. "This attack is deadly. If you block my next attack, a deadly virus will enter your body and you shall weaken and be destroyed from within!"

"What!?" Guilmon and Impmon said together, knowing that Cyberdramon wasn't bluffing and such an attack would mean the end of them.

Meanwhile, Ryo showed he had no problems when it came to winning or revenge as he then pulled out a knife, making Takato say. "Ryo, bring a knife to a fist fight is forbidden!"

"I don't care. As long as you two die, that's alright by me!" Ryo cackled evilly, ready to gut Takato like a fish.

But before Ryo or Cyberdramon could attack…

"Diamond Storm!"

A rain of diamond shards suddenly rained down, striking Cyberdramon, causing him to get knocked back, while his blast was unleashed, missing Guilmon completely, wasting his Death Seal ability.

Ryo was shocked to see Cyberdramon knocked down, and just when he turned to see who did it, he was slapped on the face, hard, causing him to drop his knife as he fell to the ground.

"Rika!" Takato called out, surprised to see her return.

"Older sister!" BlackRenamon gasped as Renamon landed in front of Guilmon.

Ryo slowly got up as Rika rushed to Takato's side, making him demand. "You? The fashion showgirl? What are you're doing here?"

"Stopping you from harming Takato! Whoever you are, I am sure you're a bad guy!" Rika shouted.

Cyberdramon rose up and saw Renamon. "You! The naked digimon star! You dare stand in my way!"

"I do! I won't let you lay a single finger on Guilmon!" Renamon snarled.

While glad they had been saved, Impmon called out in concern. "Stop it you two, you cannot handle them!"

"Too late to run now! Cyberdramon, crush them so we can crush Matsuki!" Ryo commanded, making Cyberdramon roar loudly as he then charged.

"We'll see about that! Digi Modify! Power Paw activate!" Rika called out as she slashed her card in her D-Power, while Renamon used her superior speed and training to dodge under Cyberdramon, her paw glowing with power before doing a powerful uppercut that sent Cyberdramon flying.

Guilmon, Impmon and BlackRenamon were all surprised by this as Cyberdramon fell to the ground, landing unconscious next to Ryo, meaning Renamon had won.

"What? Cyberdramon defeated by a weakling like her!?" Ryo gasped, thinking a weak girl and a Digimon that was merely seen as a sex symbol could defeat him.

However, Ryo was then proven wrong once more as Rika punched him in the stomach, making him stagger and then collapse.

Takato was surprised at Rika's strength, before she asked as returned to his side. "Master, are you ok?"

"I'm… fine, but that was amazing." Takato replied in an impressed tone, before asking her. "Where did you get that good?"

"I… don't know." Rika said in response, as she was just as amazed herself that she picked the right Card and just won her first fight.

"How'd you get so strong, Renamon? You weren't that good before but you are great now!" Guilmon told Renamon, making her blush a little at her Master complimenting her.

"I don't know, Master. I guess seeing you in trouble just awoke something in me." Renamon said in reply.

"And that is true." A voice then said as a small capsule appeared, hit Cyberdramon, sucked up his Data and it bounced back into Henry's hand.

"This digimon is too dangerous to let loose. We're putting this one back to the Digital prison." He said, before looking down at Ryo, moved down and took a hold of Ryo's D-Power. "As for his Tamer, I have already notified the proper authorities. They should be here to arrest him and I am confiscating his D-Power."

"Henry?" Takato asked. "You knew this would happen?"

"Of course and we have some news. We found Kenta, Kazu and Suzie and they have all agreed to help. And thanks to Jeri's hard work, we'll soon have the digital portal opened. Not to mention we found someone who is willing to help us track down whoever behind this." Terriermon added.

"Who?" Asked Impmon.

"That would be me." Said a small, cheerful voice, causing them to see a small white Digimon with long ears and red jewel on his head.

"My name is Calumon. I came here looking for help." Calumon explained.

"He can help us Digivolve as far as we can tell. So he's important to our group." Henry said, before asking his comrades. "So shall we be going and meet up with everyone?"

"Of course." BlackRenamon said as she and Impmon went ahead with Henry and Terriermon.

Meanwhile, Takato and Rika and Guilmon and Renamon stood side by side with each other, unsure who would speak the first word.

At last, Takato broke the silence.

"Thank you. Never thought you would save us. And you done great today." He said, making Rika blush, smile and reply. "Thank you, Master."

"You too have done great today, Renamon. And… thank you for helping us." Guilmon told Renamon in a proud tone.

"It's thanks to your training." Renamon said, blushing and smiling. "And thank you as well, my Master."

"Shall we?" Takato asked as the other three, who nodded and followed Henry out, leaving the still unconscious Ryo alone in the alley.


	6. Entering the Digital World

"Here is where the portal is." Jeri said, leading the group to a small hut in the park, where she, Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Kazu, Suzie, Lopmon, Kenta, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Impmon and BlackRenamon gathered around to look inside.

"This is my favourite hideout. Terriermon, Lopmon and I played here all the time." Calumon said happily.

"Yeah but we failed to see a portal in there." Terriermon replied.

Curious, Kazu asked. "So this will lead us to the Digital World?"

"You bet. I can even show you the way. Follow me." Calumon said, remaining as cheerful as ever, as he went into the hideout.

The Tamers and Digimon all went in one by one, in which they all saw a multi-coloured portal at the end of the building's wall.

"Here it is." Calumon said, before explaining. "Enter here and we'll be in the Digital World together."

"Incredible." Rika said, amazed. "It look so beautiful."

"Come on everyone. Follow me!" Calumon cheered as he leaps in.

"Hey, Calumon!" Impmon called after him, before leaping after him, followed by BlackRenamon.

"Let's go everyone." Henry called to everyone as he let Jeri go in first, then Terriermon and then he entered.

Suzie and Lopmon entered afterwards, then everyone else until Takato, Guilmon, Renamon and Rika were left.

Just as Rika and Renamon were about to enter the portal…

"Rika." She turned to Takato. "You have to promise everyone not to tell them who we're up against, because I believe we can trust you both."

"Of course Master." Rika replied in a loyal tone as she smiled warmly, happy to know Takato was open enough to her to trust her.

Takato and Guilmon have darkened expressions on their faces.

"The opponents you are about to face…" Takato gulped and then said. "is my twin brother."

Rika and Renamon were shocked to hear that.

The enemy is Takato's twin?

"And his digimon is my twin as well." Guilmon added.

"Your… twin?" Renamon gasped.

"My brother's name is Satoru and his Digimon is BlackGuilmon. They're the reasons we've become fighters in the first place." Takato explained in reply, leaving Rika and Renamon stunned, from such a dark secret and seeing Takato and Guilmon's faces twisted with pain and anger, something Renamon noticed too.

But concerned for her Master, Rika asked. "What happened?"

"We'll tell you more once we entered the portal. Let's go" Takato just told Rika, making her nod in understanding.

And with that they entered the portal it was a long fall but at least, they all arrived in the green forests of the Digital World.

"Ah, you four made it." Jeri said waiting for the four to arrive.

"Some friendly Digimon welcomed us and they are giving us a place to stay for the night. It's just beyond these woods." She then told them, making Guilmon reply. "Thanks, Jeri. We'll be there."

As Jeri left, Renamon turned back to her Master and secret lover, before having to ask, wanting to know more about Guilmon in the hopes she could find a way to make him feel better. "Master, what happened between you two, Satoru and BlackGuilmon?"

Takato looked up in the sky, letting out a sigh as he spoke. "I was ten years old, and before I met Guilmon, me, my parents and Satoru were supposed to be a happy family but then one day, Satoru changed."

-Flashback-

A young Takato watched horrified as he could only watch as his family's bakery was on fire, burning to the ground, while his parents had been killed in the blaze.

Takato then then he saw someone emerge from the flames, who looked exactly like him, but his skin was pale and this Takato had black hair and a dark look in his eyes..

"Satoru set my home on fire and had BlackGuilmon kill my mother and father" Takato said, remembering how Satoru wasn't alone, in which a Black version of Guilmon emerged from the building with the same dark look Satoru had.

"Satoru, why? Why did you do it? Why did you kill mother and father? Answer me, brother!" Takato cried out.

"I am done... with everything." Satoru said, showing Takato his red eyes. "I want power. I want to rule everything."

"And I am aiding him in his quest." BlackGuilmon said.

"Rule everything? What do you mean?" Takato yelled.

"There is a world beyond this one. The Digital World. I will find a way to gain more power and then I will find a way to merge both the Real and the Digital World together. I will rule them all." Satoru replied in a wicked tone.

"You're crazy! You gotta stop this, please brother!" Takato cried out, begging his brother to stop.

"I think it's better that you followed your parents and died now. Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon called out as he shot a fireball at Takato.

In fear, Takato shielded himself for the impact but…

"Pyro Sphere!"

A fireball suddenly shot past Takato and hit BlackGuilmon's, cancelling out the attack, before a younger Guilmon stood before Takato and looked at the dark duo.

"I was watching them the whole time. I too couldn't believe on what BlackGuilmon had done" Guilmon told Rika and Renamon. "So, I don't know Takato at first but when I saw him in danger, I had to step in."

"My own twin brother" BlackGuilmon said, recognising him.

"Why? Why are you're doing this, BlackGuilmon?" Guilmon demanded.

"I have a better idea. We'll leave you two for now but we'll be back to take your lives. I can promise you that. Farewell, Takato." Satoru said as he and BlackGuilmon disappeared into the flames.

Takato and Guilmon just stared in the flames and then their saddened expressions turned to anger.

-End Flashback-

"Afterwards we went into intense training to become stronger so one day we would face Satoru and BlackGuilmon and make them pay for what they did" Takato said, ending the tale.

Both Rika and Renamon were saddened by what they heard.

They never thought they would have to face Takato and Guilmon's own brothers, let alone the emotions the boys must be feeling at that time.

"But if he's so powerful, why must you fight them alone?" Rika asked.

"They're our responsibilities." Takato replied.

"They are our brothers so we have to stop them. If we get others involved, they will be killed. We won't allow this to go on anymore" Guilmon added.

Hearing this, Renamon took a shot in the dark and asked. "So Impmon and my sister knows too?"

"BlackGuilmon promised BlackRenamon power but just wanted to use her, so he betrayed her. I helped her escape but I bet BlackGuilmon knew I've become stronger and I know he'll become more powerful." Guilmon replied.

"I don't know what they're trying to achieve by merging the worlds, but one thing's certain." Takato said, before he and Guilmon then told Rika and Renamon. "We have to stop them no matter what."

Rika and Renamon felt saddened by this. They wanted to do everything to cheer them up, anything but…

"It's getting late. We should rejoin the others." Takato said calmly as he noticed the sunset, followed by the night sky.

The other three agreed and followed the trail Jeri left by to a spa hotel to relax and prepare their next move against the eventual darkness.


	7. Bad Blood

To get their minds on what Takato and Guilmon told them, Rika, Renamon, Impmon and BlackRenamon went for a small walk in the forest.

"So… they told you… about Satoru and BlackGuilmon?" Impmon asked, breaking the silence and making Renamon nod her head in reply, still saddened That Takato and Guilmon had lost and suffered so much.

Wanting to change the subject, Renamon faced BlackRenamon and asked her. "So what is your backstory, sister?"

"With BlackGuilmon? Well, I did like him. A black Digimon wanting power, but then he saw me bond with Impmon and he no longer had any use for me and betrayed me." BlackRenamon replied.

"He betrayed you because of you and Impmon?" Rika asked.

"Yes. She was about to be slaughtered if Guilmon hadn't come to her rescue." Impmon replied.

"And what a shame that he didn't." Came a voice from the darkness, which made everyone turn around to see a young man, same age as Takato, with pale skin, long black hair and was wearing a long black overcoat and trousers.

He almost looked like Takato apart from his red eyes.

And next to him was a Digimon that looked almost like Guilmon, but his skin was black, red stripes covered his body, while blue armour covered his shoulders, as a helmet adorned on his head.

"You!" Impmon and BlackRenamon gasped in alarm.

"Satoru and BlackGuilmon!" Rika and Renamon gasped, remembering what Takato and Guilmon told them.

"It's been a long time, BlackRenamon." Satoru said, before commenting with a dark smirk. "Still hanging around that purple imp I see."

Getting defensive, Impmon stood before BlackRenamon before he demanded. "Why're you here?"

"To finish some old business." Satoru replied, making BlackRenamon snarl. "You came to finish me off don't you!?"

"Yes. If it weren't for my brother, you would never see the light of day again." BlackGuilmon replied, before stating. "He saved you that time but I am more powerful than I was then."

"Well so have Takato and Guilmon!" Rika shouted, making the evil pair turn to Rika and Renamon.

Curious, Satou asked. "And who are you two?"

"Takato and Guilmon trained us so we could get strong too!" Renamon replied, making BlackGuilmon scoff and say in reply. "Tch. They trained you two weaklings?"

"My sister's stronger than you think!" BlackRenamon shouted, sticking up for her.

"She took down Cyberdramon without too much trouble at all!" She added.

"So… she's your sister?" BlackGuilmon asked, crossing his arms, before saying. "Heh. I take it she's older because of your 'body languages'."

He was referring to the breast and butt size of the two Renamon, making the two look at each other and then back to their enemies.

"Well you two are the enemies of Takato and Guilmon!" Rika said, pointing at Satoru, making her say in a serious tone. "So any enemy of our masters, is an enemy of ours!"

"And you think you two can beat us?" Asked Satoru, causing Rika to respond as she drew out a Blue Card unknowingly, before she called out. "We do! Digi Modify!"

Renamon felt a surge of power enter her as she began to glow as her skin shredded off her and her Data began to alter and reshape her.

"Renamon digivolve to..." She called out as a cocoon shape covered her form, before breaking open to show Renamon had changed.

She was now on four legs, had nine tails coming out from her tailbone area, while the symbol of Ying and Yang appeared on the vixen's forehead.

And with her new form, Of course her butt and breasts increased in size.

"Kyubimon!" The Digimon announced, standing proudly before her Tamer, who was amazed that Renamon had Digivolved.

"What the...? Renamon, you changed!" Rika called in surprise as Kyubimon looked at her new appearance in surprise as well.

"You Digivolved which is useful when up against someone like him." BlackRenamon told her sister, before turning back to the evil duo.

"Well, at least you two can Digivolve" Satoru commented.

"She's not the only one!" Impmon said back, Digivolving into Beelzemon, while BlackRenamon Digivolved to a Kyubimon look alike, only her fur was a light shade of purple.

"Youkomon!" She announced after Digivolving.

"Tch. Fine. You three will make perfect practice dummies." Satoru just replied, unimpressed, before he withdrew his D-Power, which was completely black, with dark red outlines.

"BlackGuilmon, Digimodify!" Satoru yelled, slashing a Card in his Digivice, causing it to glow with dark energy that filled BlackGuilmon.

"BlackGuilmon Digivolve to..." BlackGuilmon called as his skin shredded showing his corrupted Data as he then changed.

His form taking on a huge dragon-like creature that had an even stronger body and greater power.

"BlackGrowlmon!" He roared.

"Oh great. He can digivolve too." Beelzemon said, before withdrawing his shotguns and saying. "Still, he is only a Champion and it's three against one, we can take him."

"I hope you're right." Youkomon replied, knowing that such a Digimon was not to be underestimated.

"If he's planning to harm our Masters, then he will pay for what he's done to his family!" Kyubimon just replied, before they all charged, ready to take on BlackGrowlmon.

-Meanwhile, back at the summit-

Both Takato and Guilmon felt the presence of evil and turned to the direction of the forest where the fighting was, making Guilmon say in worry. "Oh no! Don't tell me it's them!"

"It's them alright. They appeared, and Rika and the others are in trouble. Guilmon, you better Digivolve and we gotta go after them! Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" Takato called as he slashed his card through his D-Power.

"Guilmon Digivolve to..." Guilmon called as his skin ripped off showing his Data before the same cocoon covered him, taking up a new form, which then disappeared, showing a red dragon-like dinosaur with white hair and his more muscular body as his scarf flapped behind him.

"Growlmon!" The new Guilmon form announced in a strong tone of voice.

With the Digivolution complete, Takato leapt onto Growlmon's shoulder, before saying. "Let's hurry before it gets worse."

-Back to the battle-

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled out, firing two blasts of energy from his guns at BlackGrowlmon who leapt out of the way and then charged at the Mega Level Digimon.

"Plasma Blade!" BlackGrowlmon roared, using his elbow blades that were then encased in plasma and then struck at Beelzemon who managed to avoid the slash attack, in which BlackGrowlmon slashed a tree where Beelzemon was standing, making it fall to the ground.

"Damn. He's even more stronger than last time!" Beelzemon commented.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon and Youkomon called out, before the duo rolled around to each form a wheel of fire before a dragon like flame came out of them towards BlackGrowlmon.

However, BlackGrowlmon took the hit, but was unharmed, much to the shock of Rika, Beelzemon, Kyubimon and Youkomon.

"It didn't work?" Kyubimon asked in alarm.

"Nice trick. Now try this. Exhaust Flame!" BlackGrowlmon roared and shot out a powerful blaze from his mouth making both Champions duck away.

Seeing that BlackGrowlmon was proving more trouble than anticipated, Beelzemon called out. "Let's try plan two. Ambush him with everything we got!"

"Right" Kyubimon and Youkomon replied, lifting their nine tails, each of which were covered in small fires on their tips.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called.

"Jaenryū!" Youkomon called.

"Rapid Double Fire!" Beelzemon called

The three all fired their attacks at BlackGrowlmon which hit him and they kept firing.

"Keep firing you three!" Rika called out in a commanding tone, encouraging Kyubimon and her allies to continue.

However, she saw Satoru looking at the battle with a deadly glance, worrying her and making the redhead wonder what Satoru was planning.

Soon, a cloud of dust came from where BlackGrowlmon once stood, making Youkomon ask. "Did... did we do it? Did we win?"

"Not quite" Satoru replied as he smiled wickedly.

All of them were alarmed as BlackGrowlmon stood in place, arms crossed and pretending to yawn.

"What was that? A firework display?" BlackGrowlmon mocked.

"Nothing? Nothing seem to be working on him?" Beelzemon gasped.

"I guess it's my turn now." Satoru said, before he then slashed another Card through his D-Power, making BlackGrowlmon power up as he then shot forth and slammed his claw into Beelzemon's stomach, making him gasp out in pain.

"Beelzemon!" Youkomon screamed as Beelzemon was thrown back and De-Digivolved back to Impmon.

"Youkomon, I... I'm sorry..." Impmon managed to say, before he fell onto the ground and into unconsciousness.

Shocked at his power, Rika asked. "How?"

"De-Digivolution Card." Satoru said to Rika, before he explained. "It makes any Digimon De-Digivolve to their Rookie stage immediately."

"Time to wrap this little game up. Black Exhaust Flame!" BlackGrowlmon then yelled as he unleashed an even larger flame from his maw, striking Youkomon and Kyubimon, making them collapse to the ground.

Kyubimon, still standing looked to see Youkomon De-Digivolve back to BlackRenamon and lose consciousness too.

"No... little sister!" Kyubimon called in concern, before looking to see BlackGrowlmon appear in front of her.

"I'll start with you." BlackGrowlmon told Kyubimon in a dark tone, ready to launch his Dark Plasmus Blade and finish her off.

"NO!" Rika cried out, fearing of losing her best friend.

"Dragon Slash!" A deep voice suddenly roared, before BlackGrowlmon was thrown back by the elbow blade of Growlmon's appearance.

Kyubimon was relieved to see Growlmon came to her rescue as Takato stood beside Rika.

"Master, you came!" Rika called, relieved to see her Master.

"Just glad you all are safe for now." Takato replied before turning to his brother

"Satoru!" He yelled.

"Takato." Satoru said darkly, annoyed to see his brother, while BlackGrowlmon rose up to see Growlmon in front of him.

"BlackGrowlmon!" Growlmon said in an aggressive tone.

"Growlmon." BlackGrowlmon snarled, before he roared. "Black Exhaust Flame!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

Both attacks collided and exploded in between them.

Just as the two champions are about to fight…

"BlackGrowlmon, enough. We're leaving for now" Satoru called out.

With this, BlackGrowlmon De-Digivolved back to BlackGuilmon, leaving both Takato and Growlmon confused.

"What's the deal? Are you running away?" Takato demanded.

"We will settle this soon. But first, let me get you in on some detail. Ever heard of the D-Reaper?" Asked Satoru.

"The D-Reaper?" Rika asked back, confused, while Takato and Growlmon were both shocked to hear Satoru was planning something with such a dangerous force.

"You mean that dangerous red blob of power which was used to destroy life and data?" Takato snarled.

"Exactly, and that is where we get our ultimate power from." BlackGuilmon replied darkly, causing Growlmon to snarl and yell out. "NO. We won't let you!"

"It will be released and because of the gateway between Human World and Digital World." Satoru said. "And when BlackGuilmon absorbs it, he'll become ChaosGallantmon, the ultimate Digimon. Soon we have all and nobody will stand in our way!"

"We will not let you!" Takato said back in a serious tone, making Satoru just smirk.

"We will meet again my brother. I will spare your friends for now and I bid you farewell." Satoru said as BlackGuilmon fired a Pyro Grenade directly beneath him, creating a blast that consumed the pair.

And as the smoke and debris cleared, they were gone.

"Come back here!" Kyubimon called out, only for Growlmon to stop her.

"It's no good. They're gone but they will be back." Said Growlmon. "For now, we have to warn everyone about the D-Reaper."

"I agree." Takato replied, nodding, before he placed BlackRenamon on Kyubimon's back, while Growlmon picked up Impmon.

"We tell you more about the D-Reaper when we get back to the others." Takato then said.

"I hate it when you're right." Rika replied, before she climbed on Kyubimon's back as they then walked back to the summit.

But as they headed back, both Rika and Kyubimon were still worried about Takato and Growlmon, both had glares on their faces.


	8. Don't Fear the D-Reaper

"The D-Reaper?" Henry asked as Rika and Renamon told everyone what happened "This is bad news!"

"What is the D-Reaper?" Asked Kazu.

"The D-Reaper, also known as the "True Enemy", is a Digital lifeform. It is not a Digimon; while Digimon descend from the virtual wildlife system created by the "Monster Makers", the D-Reaper was allegedly created in the late 1970's by the United States Department of Defense, as a security program for their "ECHELON" project. It is possible it is only a descendant of this program, though, which was then known as the "Reaper". The D-Reaper's only purpose is to purge the Digital World once the number of lifeforms within it surpasses a certain number, and it pursues this goal with deadly efficiency. It is in hibernation deep beneath the Digital World as this whole mess begins, but it is reawakened and begins to ravage the Digital and Real Worlds by the end of it. Though it began in an extremely primitive state, it is thought that its ability to become powerful enough to overcome the Digital World was due to its hibernation being so far beneath the Digital World that it actually connected with another." Jeri replied, making Henry smile and nod at her for her assistance.

"So Satoru and BlackGuilmon planned to absorb that power and become rulers of both worlds?" Calumon asked in worry, causing his ears to shrink down.

"Or become reapers themselves, destroying life in both Digital World and Human World. This could be a disaster to us all if they absorbed the D-Reaper." Terriermon added, his tone as worried as Calumon's

"We've got to stop them before they do so!" Impmon said as he and BlackRenamon had recovered from their battle, making BlackRenamon nod in reply and say. "I never thought Satoru and BlackGuilmon would go this far."

"Wait... you all know about Takato and Guilmon's brothers?" Rika had to ask as she and Renamon didn't even mention them.

"We saw your battle. There is so much noise that we saw who was behind of this. So this is why Takato and Guilmon wanted to fight them alone." Jeri explained in reply.

"Speaking of which, where are Takato and Guilmon?" Asked Kenta, looking around and seeing no sight of the pair.

"They're resting in the hot springs as they have a lot of their minds." Henry replied.

"I don't think it's a good idea to see them now." Terriermon told Rika and Renamon as they were heading to the springs, making Renamon say as she and Rika were still concerned greatly for their Masters. "We want to help them no matter what you say."

With that said, both Rika and Renamon left.

"Anyway, the D-Reaper must have awakened when the gateway between real and Digiworld have opened" Henry continued. "So the only way to stop them is drawing them back into their seal underground."

"So the D-Reaper will come from the ground?" Asked Suzie, causing Lopmon to add. "And they have their own Digimon minions as well. I saw some grey creatures coming out from it."

"We have a tough battle ahead so we better be prepared." Henry said, making him finish. "Meeting adjourned."

-At the hot springs-

Takato and Guilmon were in the hot springs, their clothes on the bench.

But as they remained in the water, trying to relax, both seemed puzzled and concerned.

"How do they plan on absorbing them?" Guilmon asked, putting a cloth on his forehead.

"I don't know but I don't like what Satoru and BlackGuilmon had planned. ChaosGallantmon. He sounds terrible." Takato replied.

"If he does absorb them then we need to find a way to make us stronger as well. I wonder if I could Digivolve to a Mega form" Guilmon said, making Takato comment with a sigh. "We could if we could only learn how."

As both boys sat in the hot water down in the dumps, none of them noticed Rika and Renamon watching them

"I hate seeing them like this. Let's join them and talk to them." Rika suggested as she began to undress.

As soon as Rika was naked, showing her E sized breasts, she looked at Renamon.

"Come on. Take off your clothes and let's join them." She told her.

"Well technically I am always naked." Renamon replied, showing Rika her butt and huge breasts, causing Rika to comment. "Well, gloves count as clothes."

Renamon smiled and nodded in reply to Rika's statement, before she slipped her long gloves off of her arms. leaving the foxy Digimon completely naked at last.

As both naked girls came out from their hiding place, both Takato and Guilmon noticing them as they entered the water.

"Oh. Rika. Renamon." Takato said, a little surprised to see them.

"What do you two want?" He then asked.

"I know you have a lot of your mind at the moment you two and we want to help you as much as I can, Masters." Rika replied.

"Stop calling us 'Masters'." Guilmon said. "We only taught you how to fight, you're not our slaves or anything."

"But you did train us so we have to call you our Masters." Renamon said in reply.

"Just leave us alone." Takato said miserably.

However Rika ignored Takato's desire to be alone, moved across the water and sat next to him, before she told her Master. "Listen, I think you two are working too hard. You became so focused on defeating Satoru and BlackGuilmon, I think you forgotten one fact."

Curious, Takato asked. "And what's that?"

"That you're not alone," Rika replied, making Renamon agree with Rika and add as she sat next to Guilmon. "We know we all are confronting the D-Reaper tomorrow and we want to be right here by your sides."

"No. You saw how powerful BlackGrowlmon was when you were fighting him. You'll be killed if he becomes ChaosGallantmon!" Guilmon argued.

"Then we have to get stronger too" Renamon just replied, determined.

"But you two are fashion and naked role models. You don't know how to use your powers properly!" Takato said, which made Rika reply. "Takato, you're forgetting something. We're not just your students, we're your friends."

"And friends always stick together" Renamon added.

Their words surprised both Takato and Guilmon.

And their surprise increased as Rika and Renamon then wrapped their arms around their secret crushes' chests and pressed their breasts against their backs.

"In fact, I wish we were more than just friends." Rika admitted as she began to blush.

"What do you mean?" Asked Takato.

"We also liked you both from the very first day since we met you two. No, more than liked." Renamon told Takato and Guilmon, causing Guilmon to then ask. "What are you're talking about?"

"I love you, Takato." Rika admitted.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon said.

Both boys were more shocked and surprised to hear that.

"And we love you both with all our hearts. We want to make you both happy, and stay by you all forever." Renamon replied, admitting her love for the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark.

"And we never leave you." Rika told Takato in an honest and heartfelt tone.

Both Takato and Guilmon remained silent, but then slowly moved around so they were facing the girls, placing their heads on their shoulders.

"Thank you." Takato said, feeling a warmth in his heart, knowing he felt the same way towards Rika. "Thank you both for your kind words. We are unsure of our own feelings yet but we will stay by you as well."

"And we'll protect you both. Always." Guilmon said, embracing the vixen Digimon.

Rika and Renamon smiled and returned their hug, pressing their boobs against their lovers' chests, making Takato and Guilmon blush at their actions, while they smiled.

"So when this is over, we'll go on a date together, all four of us." Rika smirked.

"And I can dance my naked body for you forever." Renamon told Guilmon enticingly.

Both Takato and Guilmon said nothing but smiled at their words and nodded.

-The next day-

Everyone looked towards the destination of where the D-Reaper would emerge, in which Takato and Guilmon stood next to Rika and Renamon who stood by their side.

Then there was a rumble beneath the earth as a red substance emerged.

"Get ready, here they come!" Henry called out as the D-Reaper had been awoken.


	9. Clash against the D-Reaper

Out of the crack of the ground, a huge mass of liquid of red came out that had sections of yellow data on it as it soon began to grow bigger and bigger as it came out of the crater and soon out of the hole where everyone awaited.

Rika and Renamon were a bit scared, but remained calm as they didn't want to show fear in front of Takato and Guilmon.

But something did shock them as two grey figures came out of the D-Reaper, in which they looked almost like a naked Rika and Renamon, only they had creepy yellow eyes, gray skin, huge wings and are very tall.

"They also have taken the form of Rika and Renamon?" Gasped BlackRenamon.

"D-Reaper ADR-01: Rika and Renamon Type." Jeri said.

"Humans... this is all your doing" D-Reaper ADR-01: Rika said.

"What do you mean?" Kenta asked in a confused tone.

"All because of the work of Satoru and BlackGuilmon, our world is now connected to yours'." D-Reaper ADR-01: Renamon type replied.

"And thus, your world must be destroyed." D-Reaper ADR-01: Rika stated.

"And what gives you right to destroy everything we work so hard to save!?" Henry called out.

"It doesn't matter what you do. The D-Reaper will destroy all life" D-Reaper ADR-01: Renamon replied in a cold and logical tone.

"Tell the D-Reaper it's gonna be deleted! And we also came cause Satoru and BlackGuilmon have planned for you." Impmon snapped, while Terriermon then had to ask. "You're just gonna let them absorb you?"

"He won't do it because we will delete you all first." D-Reaper ADR-01: Rika replied before it and D-Reaper ADR-01: Renamon raised their hands.

"A decoy shot!" They both said as they fired rapid shots at their human and Digimon enemies, forcing them all to dodge the attacks and take cover behind some of the ground that had shot up upon the awakening of the D-Reaper.

"We gotta seal the D-Reaper away before Satoru and BlackGuilmon show up!" Takato called out. "Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, everyone! You gotta Digivolve, Matrix style!"

"Right!" Henry and Rika said, as their Digimon nodded.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" The three called out, filling their Digimon with energy as they reached a new level of power.

"Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon. Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon! Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to… Rapidmon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon! Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to… Taomon!"

With their new forms complete, Taomon just stood at her appearance, because she was not wearing her cloak as she stood at her new naked body, just her hat but she was surprised.

"I have another form? Unbelieveable!" Taomon said in amazement.

"Taomon, concentrate." WarGrowlmon told her, who snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yes Master." She replied in a respectful tone, before facing the false copies of herself and Rika.

Meanwhile, Impmon had Warp Digivolved to Beelzemon, and BlackRenamon became similar to Taomon but had dark gray fur, becoming Doumon.

"How dare you copy me and Renamon!" Rika snarled at the D-Reaper ADR-01: Rika and Renamon "why have you taken on our forms?"

"Because you two are powerless. You only learn to fight because of these two who are the brothers of the ones who caused this" D-Reaper ADR-01: Rika said.

"How dare you!" Jeri snarled, angered that mere data would mock the only female friends she had ever made.

"Get them!" D-Reaper ADR-01: Renamon commanded, in which many different forms of Reapers came out, Searchers, Bubbles, Creep Hands, Practice Head, and more.

"Get ready. Here they come! Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled as he fired his guns, wiping each D-Reaper out that dared approach him.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon called, firing his missiles at them and blasting each one into blobs that dispersed into nothingness.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon announced, using her paintbrush to create a sign before firing it at the D-Reapers, destroying each one with the power of her purity.

"Jugonsatsu!" Doumon called, summoning countless scrolls that latched onto the D-Reapers around her, before each scroll then exploded, destroying every D-Reaper that had been tagged.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon exclaimed as he fired his canon lasers from his chest, deleting a massive faction of D-Reapers.

But no matter how many were destroyed, more kept coming.

"This is bad. No matter how much we destroy, there's more coming." Guardromon pointed out.

And worse, both WarGrowlmon and Beelzemon noticed that both Taomon and Doumon are in danger. They are getting worn out as the D-Reaper approaches them on way or another, so they had to come to their rescue.

"Thanks." Doumon said as she smiled at Beelzemon, who smiled back, before facing the D-Reapers around him and her.

"Just don't wear yourself out." Beelzemon advised.

"We have to keep fighting no matter what." WarGrowlmon added.

Taomon smiled and replied in a determined tone. "I'm with you all the way."

"We've got to keep fighting." Rika added, matching the determination her Digimon had.

"But they are going to wear themselves out! There's just too many." Henry stated.

Takato snarled but then looked down at the D-Reaper, before an idea came to him.

"I've got it!" Takato called to everyone "In that red stuff, there should be the core to the D-Reaper, the Mother. If we aim right and fire it at her direction, the numbers won't kept coming."

Both D-Reaper ADR-01: Rika and Renamon looked horrified.

"How did you figure it out?" They asked, shocked.

"It's simple. There is no way you can produce so many warriors to fight us all. So you have to have some kind of 'core' to keep respawning them." Takato replied, before he called out. "So we've gotta aim it right and then we can seal you all away."

"Of course. Everyone, focus all on one core in that stuff!" Henry called.

The digimon all nodded, closed their eyes and focused. In their minds, they saw inside the D-Reaper, a tower in the darkness.

"There!" WarGrowlmon called out. "Now, everyone! Atomic Blaster!"

"Talisman Spell!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Double Impact!"

"Jugonsatsu!"

All five attacks shot straight past the giant D-Reaper ADR-01: Rika and Renamon into the red substance and straight into the tower, causing it to explode and causing both D-Reaper ADR-01: Rika and Renamon to scream as they disappeared into the red substance, as well as the other D-Reaper warriors.

"It worked! Now we just have to seal it!" Jeri cheered.

At first Henry agreed, but then saw something shocking, making him call out. "Wait, look!"

The D-Reaper's red substance suddenly felt like it was being sucked through a certain point, before they were all shocked when they saw a black version of WarGrowlmon sucking it all up in his chest.

"BlackWarGrowlmon!" Taomon gasped in horror, while WarGrowlmon just growled in rage.

Satoru was standing by him as BlackWarGrowlmon kept sucking up the D-Reaper.

"My thanks to you all. You saved us the trouble of fighting it ourselves" Satoru said emotionlessly, making Lopmon say in worry. "No! He knew we were gonna fight him!"

"He set us up!" Suzie gasped.

"Now, ChaosGallantmon will soon be born!" Satoru announced wickedly.

"Grr... I was a fool! How could I not seen them coming?" Takato snarled as Rika looked in horror.

Things look bleak, for the true final battle had begun at last.


	10. Chaos Erupts

The heroes could only watch in horror as BlackWarGrowlmon had sucked up the last bit of the D-Reaper into its body.

"Grr... No! This cannot happen!" WarGrowlmon snarled. "We beat the D-Reaper only for our brothers to snuck up behind and let us beat it so they can absorb it!"

Suddenly BlackWarGrowlmon began to roar as a black aura consumed his body, while Satoru's D-Power glowed black too, filled with the darkness he had obtained through his malicious acts and finally gaining control of the D-Reaper.

"W... what unbelieveable power!" Gasped Rapidmon, before he and the others were forced to shield themselves as a massive surge of power shot from the dark form that was BlackWarGrowlmon.

"BlackWarGrowlmon Dark Digivolve to... ChaosGallantmon!" He called out, causing a great power to surge through ChaosGallantmon as he appeared before the heroes.

Gazing upon their new enemy's form, he was a humanoid based Digimon, clad in black armour, had a black shield and lance he had as his weaponry, while, through his dark helmet, glared a pair of pure red eyes.

"At last... the power is ours!" Satoru exclaimed wickedly to ChaosGallantmon, as the other hero Digimon and their Tamers landed before them.

"How dare you! You tricked us! You allowed us to defeat the D-Reaper so you could absorb it!" Henry snarled, angered that he had been used and didn't foresee such an outcome.

"I didn't trick. I planned. I knew you would try to stop the D-Reaper so I waited for the right moment. My thanks to you all for weakening the D-Reaper. Even BlackWarGrowlmon couldn't do it, but now ChaosGallantmon is born." Satoru said, smirking arrogantly.

"But we still will not let you control both the Real and Digital World!" Takato shouted back as he and WarGrowlmon were determined to stop their evil.

But while the boys remained strong, Rika and Taomon just froze in fear as they had never encountered anything so scary and powerful.

"And now, to show my thanks to you all, I think we will deal with you all" ChaosGallantmon said as he raised his shield, which began to charge with dark energy.

"Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon then called, sending a dark energy wave to shoot out of the shield at such a great speed before striking Doumon, causing her to crash into a wall, making her De-Digivolve back to BlackRenamon and collapse, defeated.

"BLACKRENAMON!" Beelzemon called out in concern for her and fury towards ChaosGallantmon. "YOU'LL PAY, METALHEAD!"

But not wanting Beelzemon to rush in and get himself harmed, Jeri rushed to BlackRenamon and put a hand to her back, examining her.

"It's ok, she is still alive but that was some terrible power!" Jeri called to them.

"Right! That does it!" Takato snarled, before taking command as he exclaimed. "Everyone, attack!"

WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Beelzemon nodded and sprung towards ChaosGallantmon.

"Rapid Fire!"

"Double Impact!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

All of them fired at once but ChaosGallantmon just stood in place, as he held his lance and called back. "Demon's Disaster!"

With his Balmung Lance, ChaosGallantmon fired many energy shots, which cancelled all of the attacks aimed at him, shocking Rapidmon, WarGrowlmon and Beelzemon.

"He just cancelled them out! He's too powerful!" Kazu gasped in horror, making Kenta add in a worried tone. "They all Ultimates but he's a Mega, but how?"

While the Digimon tried to remain strong against ChaosGallantmon, Suzie too tried to hide her fear as Lopmon looked on, horrified that such a powerful Digimon could ever exist.

"No! I won't let you win!" WarGrowlmon yelled as he then leapt in the air and tried to attack his brother, but ChaosGallantmon just slammed his shield into his face before slashing him back with his lance on WarGrowlmon's chest, making WarGrowlmon cry out and fall back.

"WarGrowlmon!" Takato called in concern as he rushed to his Digimon's side.

"I'm fine. I can still fight!" WarGrowlmon groaned as he managed to rise to his feet, while ignoring the damage his body had sustained.

Seeing their friend taken down, Beelzemon and Rapidmon charged in, wanting to do what they could to help, or the least buy some time for WarGrowlmon to recover, in which the pair tried to attack with close range tactics, only for ChaosGallantmon to easily take the hits, not even bringing up his shield, before he then decided to show the pair that their efforts in fighting him were futile.

"Demon's Disaster!" ChaosGallantmon called out, using his shield once more to unleash another blast of dark lightning that hit both Digimon with a strong impact, causing them both to crash into the wall, before both were unable to maintain their forms and De-Digivolved back to Terriermon and Impmon.

"You cannot win." Satoru spoke up, his tone remaining as arrogant as ever, watching the destruction ChaosGallantmon had caused.

"Henry, he's just too strong..." Terriermon got out as his Tamer embraced him.

"Then I have to heal you so you can fight again." Henry replied as he reached for his D-Power, which Satoru noticed, making him call out."I think not! ChaosGallantmon!"

"Chaos Shot!" ChaosGallantmon announced, firing another powerful shot of darkness from his lance that hit Henry, Terriermon and Impmon, hitting them to a wall.

"HENRY!" Jeri cried in horror as Henry, who was now without his jacket, had taken a great amount of damage to his body and collapsed to the ground, alongside Terriermon and Impmon, who collapsed next to BlackRenamon.

With most of the tamers defeated, Satoru faced Takato.

"Now it's just you left, my brother. Are you two still gonna fight?" He asked.

"You bet we are! We won't let you win!" Takato said back as he ran up and punched Satoru, but was left shocked to see Satoru was unfazed.

WarGrowlmon, mimicking Takato, punched ChaosGallantmon too, but just like his Dark Tamer, ChaosGallantmon was unfazed by the attack.

The pair were about to strike back, ridding them of Takato and WarGrowlmon, before they changed their plans when Satoru and ChaosGallantmon turned their attention to Rika and Taomon, who were still frozen with fear.

"You two are not fighting huh? Then allow us to put you two out of your misery." Satoru said as he held up his D-Power, causing a dark energy to form within it as he aimed at Rika, while ChaosGallantmon rose his shield at Taomon, charging it up.

Takato and WarGrowlmon then noticed that they were aiming at Rika and Taomon, making both call out. "NO!"

"Die!" Satoru shouted as he fired a dark blast from his corrupted D-Power at Rika.

"Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon called at the same time as Satoru as he fired his blast at Taomon.

Both Rika and Taomon could only watch as the two attacks were aimed at them, to which they knew they could die by their hands but then...

Takato suddenly appeared in front of Rika, his arms held out, while WarGrowlmon leapt in front of Taomon, copying the protective position Takato had formed, before the two attacks hit Takato and WarGrowlmon, causing them to cry in agony, while all Rika and Taomon could do was watch in horror.

"TAKATO! RIKA!" Henry and Jeri called out, while Satoru and ChaosGallantmon just smirked upon seeing them consumed by their power.

At first Satoru and ChaosGallantmon continued to smirk, thinking they had hit Rika and Taomon, but then it became confusion to see Takato and Guilmon in front of them, shielding Rika and Taomon.

Takato's clothes were all torn, his shirt was half missing, showing his muscular chest and one leg of his trousers is missing, while Guilmon's scarf was a bit torn but still intact, however his bandages on his arms were cut, in which both of them were badly injured, but still they stood.

Renamon De-Digivolved as she watched in shock and horror upon seeing how much pain Guilmon must've been in.

"G... Guilmon... Master?" She asked, making Rika question her Master. "W... Why did you save us?"

"R... Rika run away..." Takato just said as both he and Guilmon fell to one knee as both almost collapsed but stopped themselves.

"If you two cannot fight, then you should run while you can..." Guilmon said.

"No! We're not leaving you! Not like this. Not while you two saved our lives!" Rika replied in a serious tone, crying as she rushed to Takato's side.

"I'm sorry. If only we aren't afraid, we could defend ourselves. Please don't leave us!" Renamon cried as she rushed to Guilmon's side.

"Tch. Pathetic brothers. Why would you risk your lives for these two?" ChaosGallantmon asked, making Guilmon smile at his brother's confusion.

"Hehehehe. You know why... because they love us." Guilmon replied, surprising Renamon and Rika at what they said.

"They loved us so much they couldn't leave our side." Takato said, which just confused ChaosGallantmon and made Satoru question. "Tch, so why did you save them?"

"Because we love them too!" Takato and Guilmon said together in all their honesty, causing Rika and Renamon's eyes to widen when they heard that before they both felt happiness fill their eyes and began to tear.

"And we won't let you destroy them!" Takato said, determined, as he tried to get up but couldn't because of his injuries.

Then he suddenly felt Rika hug him as she helped him up, while Renamon did the same as she hugged Guilmon, helping him up too.

"You mean it? You loved us?" Rika asked hopefully.

"Yes... we do. We couldn't let you two die..." Takato replied, placing his hand on Rika's cheek as he then told her. "Not while you tried so hard to help us overcome our hate."

"Thank you... Renamon... Thank you Rika..." Guilmon said, glad they had arrived in their lives. "We wanted to help you as much as you wanted to help us."

"Oh, Guilmon..." Renamon smiled, feeling a great warmth in her heart, as well as her energy boost up.

Suddenly the D-Powers of Takato and Rika's began to glow, as did Henry's, who all looked stunned as they got up.

"What is this?" Satoru questioned, confused as to where Takato and the others were getting their power.

"Jeri... Is it because of my love for you causing it to glow like that?" Henry asked, while Terriermon got back up too, feeling his energy come back too.

Hearing Henry's words, Jeri asked as she blushed. "You love me, sir?"

"Of course." Henry replied, making Jeri smile as she teared up too.

"Takato, I can feel power..." Guilmon said to Takato, making his Tamer nod in reply.

"Me too. This is a new evolution." Takato said in reply, before facing Rika and asking her. "But it's our only chance. Rika, you're ready?"

Rika nodded, before the redhead replied. "Of course, Master. I will fight alongside you, as Renamon will want to fight alongside Guilmon."

Suddenly Takato glowed crimson, Rika glowed blue and Henry glowed green.

All their clothes disappeared and then the three suddenly merged themselves with their Digimon, before the three glows also affected and consumed Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon, in which the three began to change, reaching a new level of power.

"Terriermon Bio-Merge digivolve to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Bio-Merge digivolve to... Sakuyamon!"

"Guilmon Bio-Merge digivolve to... Gallantmon!"

Three new beings stood before ChaosGallantmon.

MegaGargomon had a tank like feature but had a bunny face, with cannons on his shoulders and hands.

Sakuyamon stood with a yellow fox-like helmet over her human-like face, yellow armour covered her breasts and shoulders, while purple gloves and boots adorned her arms and feet.

But ChaosGallantmon's shock came in the form of Gallantmon, who looked like him; only his armour was all white and had red shoulder pads.

A small red mask covered his his white helmet and while he too carried a shield and lance, his was a red and yellow colour that had the hazard symbol on the centre, while his red cape fluttered proudly on his back.

"They... Digivolved? How'd they do that?" Impmon asked, amazed as he and BlackRenamon regain consciousness, making BlackRenamon ask as she too was amazed, not only by their new power, but by the change in her sister's strength. "They became Megas by becoming one with the humans?"

Confused and shocked, ChaosGallantmon demanded. "How is this possible!?"

"ChaosGallantmon." Gallantmon said, getting his brother's attention. "Guess you're not the only one who can turn Mega now. Now that we are equal to you now, let's call this our final battle."

"Now we know that we loved each other, we won't let you take that away from us." Sakuyamon told ChaosGallantmon in a determined tone.

"For the sake of the Digital World and the Real World, we will stop you no matter what!" MegaGargomon said.

Seeing the three Mega Level Digimon, Satoru then asked, enraged and confused. "Where's my brother, that boss and that girl?"

"In us." The three Mega Digimon replied, before MegaGargomon explained. "They merged with us and their powers are ours' as well."

Inside their cores, Takato was surprised at this transformation but then remained calm and said "Satoru... I don't know what got you to change but you used to be a good person but power has corruptted your mind. So we will stop you no matter what."

Inside Sakuyamon, Rika smiled as she heard Takato's voice and replied with a smile. "That's right!"

"I don't know how but I am annoyed by this! ChaosGallantmon, finish them off!" Satoru called out aggressively, making ChaosGallantmon roar in a furious reply.

"Let's us finish this!" Gallantmon replied as he, Sakuyamon and his friend, MegaGargomon all charged towards their final battle.


	11. The Final Battle Against Chaos

The three Mega Digimon charged at ChaosGallantmon as he charged back, making Satoru glare at their continued resistance and annoyance in defying him of true power.

ChaosGallantmon leapt in the air, as did Gallantmon, before the pair clanged their Lances back and forth.

"We have worked so hard to get up to this point. You won't get rid of us so easily!" Gallantmon stated, continuing to clash his Gram Lance against ChaosGallantmon's, making ChaosGallantmon snarl and question his enemy. "I have attained the greatest of power! What make you think you can win?"

"This!" Gallantmon yelled, before slamming his Gram Lance as hard as he could against ChaosGallantmon, which knocked him back and left him open to attacks.

"Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon called out, firing several missiles from his shoulder cannons.

ChaosGallantmon saw the attack coming and quickly countered.

"Judecca Prison!" He exclaimed, firing a dark wave from his Gorgon Shield that struck through each missile, blowing them up and forcing MegaGargomon to dodge the wave of darkness.

Seeing ChaosGallantmon's power, Jeri called out in warning to her friends. "Be careful all of you!"

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon called as she fired several spheres of blue flame at ChaosGallantmon, only for him to dodge the attack and causing Satoru to question, further annoyed. "Grr... How is this possible? ChaosGallatmon is suppose to be invincible. How could he be having trouble with three weaklings?"

"Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon suddenly yelled out as he lunged his Gram Lance at his brother, only to block it with his Gorgon Shield, causing ChaosGallantmon to ask as he hid behind his Gorgon Shield. "How long do you plan to defy me, brother?"

"Until our last breath!" Gallantmon replied in a determined tone, continuing to force his Gram Lance forwards, which wasn't damaging ChaosGallantmon or his Gorgon Shield, but left him vulnerable to attacks from the sides, in which Sakuyamon then appeared behind ChaosGallantmon and whacked him with her Kongou Shakujou Spear, causing him to fall down to the ground.

But before he crashed down, MegaGargomon grabbed his legs and began to spin at a rapid pace.

"Mega Twister!" MegaGargomon yelled, releasing his hold over ChaosGallantmon and threw the Dark Digimon into the side of the mountain.

Seeing how far Renamon had advanced, BlackRenamon smiled and thought, proud of her sister. 'Renamon... you're not a fighter when we first met but I am glad you grown up so much.'

However, ChaosGallantmon then rose from the rubble and growled in frustration, before he demanded. "This is impossible! How could they keep up with me so easily!?"

"I expected more from you, ChaosGallantmon! You said we will rule both worlds together and here you are, getting beat around like a ragdoll!" Satoru called angrily, causing ChaosGallantmon to glare at him, before he continued. "You're pathetic. If you cannot even land on form on my brother then..."

"Just shut up already!" ChaosGallantmon roared, as he then launched his Gram Lance towards Satoru and stabbed him through the chest, shocking Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and the others at this unforeseen outcome.

Satoru gasped in horror and shock as blood stepped out of his mouth and out of his chest.

"What... are you..." Satoru managed to get out, only to stop speaking when ChaosGallantmon removed his Balmung Spear from Satoru's chest, causing the boy to fall to his knees from the damage inflicted upon his body and making ChaosGallantmon say in reply. "I have no more use for you anymore. I only used you cause of your jealousy of your brother and your lust for power!"

"Wait a minute! It was you! You changed Takato's brother!" Gallantmon shouted.

"That's right. This whole time he thought he was in control when I had been manipulating him from the very beginning." ChaosGallantmon replied.

"Satoru!" Takato shouted at his fallen brother.

"You may have forgotten, Takato, but in the past, mother and father always treasured you more than Satoru. This gave Satoru a hatred towards you. With that hatred, I approached him and promised him great power if he helped me. But what he didn't know was I was using him the whole time, waiting for the D-Reaper to emerge so I could absorb its power and conquer both worlds!" ChaosGallantmon said.

"But you are Guilmon's brother! How could you betray him too?" Sakuyamon questioned, shocked and disgusted by ChaosGallantmon's actions.

"I did it because I was jealous of my brother getting popularity. But that doesn't matter because I now have what I desire. And no one can stop me!" ChaosGallantmon announced.

"You're wrong..." MegaGargomon said, before he stated in a determined tone. "There are three Digimon who can stop you!"

"And that is us!" Sakuyamon added, matching the determination of her friend.

"Very well then. Enough play. Let's settle this! Chaos Shot!" ChaosGallantmon called as he fired evil energy from his Balmung Spear.

However, Gallantmon used his Spiral Saver attack to block the attack out.

"We are not brothers anymore. I will never ever forgive you for what you've done!" He said.

"You destroyed Takato and Guilmon's family! And for that, you will not get away with this!" Sakuyamon stated, making MegaGargomon nod and add. "And you threatened to destroy all worlds. This is where it ends!"

ChaosGallantmon snarled, but then he saw the three prepare their final attacks.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon yelled as he fired a massive barrage of missiles at him, which forced ChaosGallantmon to leap out of the way of each strike, knowing his Gorgon Shield wouldn't be enough to withstand so much firepower.

However, as he continued to dodge, one missiles struck him, causing him to yell in pain and allowing Sakuyamon to continue their assault against him.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon announced, unleashing a storm of purifying cherry blossoms, striking ChaosGallantmon and causing him to groan out, before he fell to the ground, barely able to keep himself up.

ChaosGallantmon tried to rise, only to look up and see his face near Gallantmon's Aegis shield.

"This is the end my brother. Your evil ends here. Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon exclaimed in all his might, unleashing a huge beam from his shield that consumed his brother, causing ChaosGallantmon to scream out in disbelief that his plan had failed.

"I cannot believe this! Defeated by my brother! I can't lose to you!" ChaosGallantmon yelled out, only to then be destroyed completely.

And when the beam stopped, ChaosGallantmon was no more.

"You did it!" Calumon cheered, as he and the others rushed over to their friends, who split back to Tamer and Digimon

"Henry you did it!" Jeri said, before she hugged Henry, who smiled and said in reply as he hugged Jeri back. "It's all over now."

However, while they had obtained victory, Takato rushed straight to Satoru and knelt by him and lifted his head into his arms.

"Satoru!" Takato called out, causing Satoru to open his eyes for a bit.

"Brother..." He managed to get out.

"You were deceived by BlackGuilmon this whole time. But I know that you're not responsible... I can forgive you..." Takato said to him.

"No... I was responsible for the murder of mother and father. So you finally defeated me..." Satoru replied, smiling at his brother.

Seeing Takato, Rika want to help her Master, but Guilmon and Renamon put their hands on her shoulders and shook their heads, telling her that Takato need to do this alone.

"I am not gonna lose you too!" Takato shouted, desperate to keep his brother alive, making Satoru smile, before coughing up more blood and saying. "Hehehe... you were always kind-hearted. But I know this is the end of me. At least you have your friends to look after... I'm sorry, my brother. But may we meet again, in the afterlife..."

And with that, Satoru then closed his eyes and died in Takato's arms.

Takato then bowed his head to stop the tears from coming, before he then picked his dead brother up and carried him to BlackRenamon.

"Allow me to bury him." BlackRenamon offered, in which Takato nodded in reply as he handed him to her, before the dark furred vixen then teleported away.

After BlackRenamon had left to put Takato's brother to rest, Takato looked at his blood soaked hands and sighed in sadness, before Rika put her hands on his back, making the brunette look at her.

"Come on, Master. Let's go home" Rika offered as she led him away.

The others then leave the battlefield, expect Guilmon who stared in the sky, making Renamon approach him, concerned.

"Master... are you ok?" She asked.

Guilmon didn't reply.

He just looked in the sky, before he broke his silence and then whispered. "Goodbye... brother..."

Renamon then held his hand, making Guilmon turn to her and nod, before the pair then left the battlefield and headed back to the Real World.


	12. The Ending

A week had passed since that fateful battle.

Henry and Jeri had gotten together and still ran their company, making sure no Digimon like BlackGuilmon ever came into existence and tried to destroy their worlds, only now, Jeri was carrying Henry's baby, and it wouldn't be long until their son/daughter would be born.

Impmon and BlackRenamon also stayed together, where they returned to Impmon's old Tamers, Ai and Mako, who welcomed him back with open arms, and did the same with BlackRenamon.

And just like Henry and Jeri, Impmon mated with BlackRenamon, who could feel she now bore Impmon's child as well.

However, things were not well with Takato and Guilmon.

Now they had no family and no home to go to.

And after Satoru's death and BlackGuilmon's defeat, they stayed hidden away from the others.

Continuing to remain away from their friends, Takato and Guilmon sat in the park.

It was raining hard, but they didn't mind as both had more important things on their minds, mainly they couldn't stop thinking about their families.

As Takato and Guilmon continued to think, gazing in the distance, they heard two voices call to them.

"Masters!"

Turning around, Takato and Guilmon saw Rika and Renamon running over to them, both of whom were wearing cloaks with hoods on, but surprisingly had barefeet.

"Oh. Hi there." Takato said, his tone full of sadness and despair.

"Master, we've been looking all week for you. Why are you all in the rain?" Rika asked, concerned for him and Guilmon.

"It's the only thing we can do. After all, we have no family and no home to go to." Guilmon said sadly in reply.

"Well you're more welcome to stay with us." Renamon then offered, before she begged. "Miss. Nonaka heard of the pain you went through and gladly made a room for you two to stay so instead of wandering around aimlessly. Please, come with us."

Takato and Guilmon were shocked to hear that, but Rika then took Takato's hand and Renamon took Guilmon's, before they ran back to their residence.

-Moments later, at the Nonaka home-

Rika and Renamon led the wet Takato and Guilmon to their new room, which contained two double-sided beds on each side, making Rika say, smiling at the pair as she spoke. "We want you to stay with us now. We can be your new family."

"Please, Master, take off your wet clothes and let us dry you off." Renamon offered.

"But we have no spare clothes." Takato told them, blushing a little.

"That's alright." Rika said, smiling in reply as she and Renamon then took off their cloaks, and to Takato's surprise, Rika was naked, while Guilmon saw that Renamon was still the naked star she always is.

"Because we are naked also." Renamon told him as she helped take off Guilmon's wet scarf.

After the wet clothes were removed, Rika dried off Takato's hair with a towel, while Renamon dried Guilmon's chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles.

However, Guilmon had to ask. "So why do this?"

"Because we love you, we told you this many times." Rika replied, smiling as she dried off Takato's chest, making him look at her in awe.

"And you told us the same before we Bio-Merged. We never want to leave you again." Renamon said as she dried Guilmon's head.

"In other words..." Rika said, as she finished drying. "We are now your servants now."

"Our hearts and bodies belong to you now." Renamon added as she took Guilmon's hand and put it on her right breast, making Guilmon blush at her actions.

"Renamon..." Guilmon said in a quiet tone.

"Rika..." Takato could only say as he gazed upon the naked beauty before him.

After a short silent, both of them then said. "Thank you. We appreciate it."

Rika and Renamon smiled as they laid Takato and Guilmon on each the beds before climbing over them on their hands and knees.

Takato then realised that Rika was doing, before she bent down and put her lips on Takato's, engaging him in a deep and loving kiss, which Takato accepted and returned the kiss, matching the emotions Rika held for her Master.

Renamon did the same thing like Rika as she bent down and kissed Guilmon, who closed his eyes and returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of the vixen Digimon's warm lips on his.

As they kissed, Rika knew she had finally found her man, the one she was meant to be with, causing her hands to then rub Takato's muscular chest, desiring to make her his.

No surprise that Renamon was the naked role model as she kissed Guilmon, who couldn't help but brush her huge breasts across Guilmon's chest, while lifting her butt in the air and shaking it, feeling aroused and excited.

-Upcoming lemons-

After the kiss, the two groups looked into each other in the eyes, before Takato broke the silence and asked. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

"I am, Master. More than anything." Rika replied, before she moved her head down to Takato's cock, put her mouth all over it and began to suck on it, causing Takato to groan out as Rika began to suck and lick on his member.

Renamon, meanwhile, then turned to Guilmon's cock and wrapped it between her huge breasts.

"I hope you like this butt dance." She said as she began to rub it, Guilmon's manhood, while giving the red dragon Digimon a nice view of her ass.

Guilmon groaned and was turned on by Renamon's huge butt cheeks dancing in front of him, shaking it, wiggling it, wagging it and even waving it, showing him her tailhole and vagina.

"Oh, yeah Renamon... That's it... You are so good...!" Guilmon groaned, making Renamon smile from her Master's praise.

"I'm glad my body pleases you, my Master." Renamon replied, before she continued to pleasure Guilmon, resuming to massage his cock with her breasts, while licking around the tip of his manhood.

Unable to control himself, Guilmon he placed his hands on the back of Renamon's head, forcing all his cock into her mouth, as the pleasure led to a blowjob, in which Renamon continued to pleasure her Master, sucking his manhood.

But after several more minutes Guilmon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of Renamon's head and came, releasing his load into her mouth.

As Guilmon removed his claw from the back of Renamon's head, she removed her lips off his dick and smiled, not only from the pleasure she had given her Master desired next, in which the foxy Digimon then turned around, remaining on all fours, while showing off her butt and vagina.

Guilmon smiled in lust and stuck as he then placed his hands on Renamon's hips and inserted his cock into her tight ass, pushing it deep inside, which caused Renamon to moan in happiness and arch her back, before she felt her Master began to thrust up and down in her ass, filling her body with great surges of pleasure. "Oh, Master... Ah... Please keep going... I want this so badly...!"

Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to thrust in and out of her, leaving her body and mind in a blissful state of pure pleasure, until Renamon was unable to contain her pleasure, crying out her Master's name as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids on the floor beneath her, which caused Guilmon to then let out an almost primal groan as he soon had his orgasm and released his seed into Renamon's butt, causing her to moan joyously and her face full of dazed and content happy.

Around the same as Guilmon and Renamon were mating, so too were Takato and Rika indulged in their own pleasure, the redhead was moaning and crying in pleasure, loving what her Master was doing to her.

Takato was standing behind Rika, his hands placed firmly on her hips as he thrust his manhood into Rika's ass, making the redhead gasp out in pleasure.

"It's so big and so... so deep... Oh, Master...!" Rika moaned out, loving the feeling of Takato's cock inside her ass, filling her body with nothing but pleasure. As he continued, Takato grabbed Rika's butt cheeks and continued to thrust in and out of her ass at a faster and deeper pace, making Rika continue to moan out from the pleasure her Master was giving her.

For another hour, Takato continued to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's ass, her body and mind clouded with lust, until she couldn't take anymore, in which Rika let out a cry of pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids, followed by Takato, as he then had his orgasm too, letting out a loud groan as he came, releasing his seed into Rika's ass, which just caused a dazed and content smile to appear on her face.

"Oh, Master..." Rika managed to get out after her climax, making Takato smile as he pulled out of her. "That was amazing..." Renamon managed to tell Guilmon after her climax as Guilmon pulled out of her too.

But as Takato and Guilmon removed themselves from Rika and Renamon, both could see the cocks of their Masters, still hard, making them shake their hips enticingly.

"Oh, Master, please continue." Rika begged.

Takato smiled as grabbed Rika's butt cheeks and put his cock into Rika's vagina, making the red haired girl moan in lust.

Meanwhile, as Takato began to pleasure his slave, Guilmon climbed on the bed, grabbed Renamon's butt cheeks and put his cock into his slave's pussy, making Renamon happy from the feel of her Master's cock in her pussy as last.

The two boys begin to thrust in their slaves' vaginas up and down as the girls shake their breasts up and down as they are enjoying it so much.

"Oh yes, Master... You are brilliant...!" Rika moaned out as Takato continued to thrust in and out of her vagina as he dug his fingers into her butt cheeks.

"Yes Master! Fuck me more!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to yiff her vagina.

Both moved their tails to each other and wrapped them around each other as they continued, showing this was more than mere sex and that they truly loved each other.

And while Guilmon continued having his way with his submissive vixen sex slave, Takato rubbed Rika's butt cheeks gently as he increased his thrusts, causing Rika to scream in lust as her breasts bounced with each thrust.

Takato then teased Rika more by putting a hand underneath her playing with her belly button, making Rika smiled in a sexual and loving way.

"Oh, Master... I love it... I love you...!" Rika moaned out, making Takato smile at hearing the honesty and love in his slave's voice, making him groan in reply. "And I... I love you, Rika...!"

Guilmon did the same to Renamon, using one hand to tease her belly button a bit more, while his other hand played with her still cum filled ass, fingering it a bit, which caused Renamon to happily moan out in pleasure. "And I love this and love you as well...!"

"Same here, Renamon." Guilmon said, ceasing his teasing as he then added. "And I'll never stop."

Both Rika and Renamon were very happy that their Masters continued to pleasure their bodies, filling the pair with nothing but love and lust, causing the redhead and her Digimon partner to then shake their boobs more.

Both stuck out their tongues as both were tearing up being yiffed by the ones they loved so much, but after another hour, Takato and Guilmon could feel their climaxes.

"This is it... We're going to cum...!" Takato and Guilmon yelled in lust.

"Yes... Oh, yes... Cum in us!" Rika and Renamon screamed, their tones full of lust as well.

Takato and Guilmon slammed their cocks in their lover's wombs, both boys then groaned loudly, shooting their cum in their slave's vaginas, reaching into their with the feeling of their orgasms, Rika and Renamon yelled in complete bliss and love as they too climaxed, releasing their sexual fluids on their master's cock and the sheets beneath their legs.

Takato and Guilmon laid on the bed beside them allowing their lovers to climb on them and cuddle them, making the red dragon Digimon smile as he looked at Renamon's belly, which now bore the hazard symbol on it, making the foxy Digimon smile, knowing she was officially Guilmon's mate, while Rika smiled at Takato, glad they had met and wound up together.

"I love you." Rika and Renamon said, kissing Takato and Guilmon, who kissed them back.

"And I love you." Takato and Guilmon said back to their loves, smiling, as they knew their old lives of loneliness had been replaced with ones filled with love.

The End.


End file.
